Caber kal'ası
Caber Kalesi (Arapça: قلعة جعبر‎, Türkçe: Caber, Ca'ber, Cabir, Ceber kalası), Suriye sınırları içinde Fırat Nehri'nin sol kıyısında kalan, fakat Türkiye'nin toprağı sayılan eski bir kaledir.[1] Tarihçesi http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=1 değiştir Caber Kalesi Yavuz Sultan Selim devrinde Osmanlı topraklarına katıldı. Osmanlı Devleti'nin kurucusu Osman Bey'in dedesi Süleyman Şah'ın mezarı buradadır. II. Abdülhamit devrinde buradaki türbe yeniden yaptırılmıştır. Caber Kalesi'nin de içinde bulunduğu bölge I. Dünya Savaşı'nın sonlarına doğru İngilizler tarafından işgal edildi. Daha sonra ise bölge, Suriye'ye bağlanarak Fransız mandasına bırakıldı. Türkler için büyük manevi değer taşıyan Caber Kalesi, Fransa ile TBMM Hükûmeti arasında 20 Ekim 1921 tarihinde imzalanan Ankara Antlaşmasının 9. maddesi gereğince, Türk Mezarı adı altında tanınan kabri, müştemilatı ile beraber Türkiye'ye bırakıldı ve Türkiye’ye orada muhafızlar bulundurma ve Türk bayrağını çekme hakkı tanındı. Türk Karakolu http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=2 değiştir Türbenin muhafazasını sağlamakla görevli olan Jandarma İhtiram kıtasının ikameti için 30 Mayıs 1938 tarihinde modern bir karakol yaptırıldı. 1939 yılında da eski türbe tamiri imkânsız hâle geldiği için tarihî önem ve özelliğine uygun olarak, karakolun yanında yeni bir türbe inşa ettirildi ve mezar buraya nakledildi. Türkiye ile Suriye heyetleri arasında 1956 yılında Halep’te yapılan üst seviyede bir toplantıda düzenlenen tutanağın 13 ve 14 ncü maddelerinde türbe için gönderilecek ihtiram kıtasının her ayın 7 sinde değiştirilmesi kabul edilmiştir. Günümüzde her ayın 7 ve 20 sinde karakolun ikmali sağlanmakta ve personel değişimi yapılmaktadır. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti 20. Zırhlı Tugayı 3.Hudut Alay Komutanlığı 2. Hudut Taburuna bağlı bir manga asker tarafından korunmaktadır. Tabka Barajı http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=3 değiştir Suriye Hükûmeti, Fırat Nehri üzerinde 1966 tarihinde başlattığı Tebke Barajı'nın 1973 yılı içerisinde her türlü inşaatını bitireceğini ve barajın su toplamaya başlamasıyla Caber Kalesinin tamamen baraj suları altında kalacağını ileri sürerek, Türk hükûmetinden türbenin yerini değiştirilmesi veya türbenin Türkiye’ye naklini talep etti. Yeni ortaya çıkan durum üzerine Türkiye ve Suriye hükûmetleri arasında yapılan görüşmeler sonucunda imzalanan antlaşmaya göre; Türbe, müştemilatı ile birlikte Karakozak köyü yakınındaki yeni yerine nakledildi. Teşrin barajı http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=4 değiştir 8797 m²'lik bir alan üzerinde yer alan Caber Kalesi'ni, bu defa yeni inşa edilmekte olan Teşrin Barajı'nın suları tehdit etmektedir. 2006 yılından itibaren Suriye tarafından karakolun su altında kalmasını engellemek maksadıyla çevresine dolgu yapılmaya başlanmış ve karakol su tehdidinden kurtarılmıştır. Türkiye tarafından yeni bir karakol ve türbe inşasının yapılması planlanmaktadır. 2010 yılında karakol inşası tamamlanmıştır.[kaynak belirtilmeli] Koordinatlar: 35°53′51″N, 38°28′51″E Referanslar http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=5 değiştir *Tonghini, Cristina, Qal`at Ja`bar Pottery, A study of a Syrian fortified site of the late 11th-14th centuries, with contributions by HJ Franken, HJ de Haas, J Kalsbeek and A Zaqzuq, Oxford, 1998. *Zaqzuq, A.R., Fouilles de la citadelle de Ja`abar, SYRIA Revue d'Art Oriental et d'Archeologie، Tome LXII، Paris 1985، 141-142 . *Musil, Alois, The Middle Euphrates-A Topographical Itenerary, New York 1927. *Dussaud, R., Deschamps, P., Seyrig, H., La Syrie Antique et Mediévale Illustrée, Paris, 1931. *Sourdel, D. "ḎJ̲abar or Ḳalat ḎJ̲abar." Encyclopaedia of Islam. Edited by: P. Bearman , Th. Bianquis , C.E. Bosworth , E. van Donzel and W.P. Heinrichs. Brill, 2007. Brill Online. *Bell, Gertrude Lowthian, Amurath to Amurath, London 1911; Kaynaklar http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=6 değiştir #^ http://www.milliyet.com.tr/fotogaleri/41723-yasam-sinir-disindaki-tek-turk-topragi/1 Sınır dışındaki tek Türk toprağı *Syria Gate *Syrian Sites *[1] Dış bağlantılar http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=7 değiştir *Pictures from Syria Looks *Zeledi *Caber Kalesi, Google Maps Ayrıca bakınız http://tr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Caber_Kalesi&action=edit&section=8 değiştir *Süleyman Şah Türbesi |}